


What You Need to Say

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of H/C of the D/S variety.  Post 4x18.  No sex.  Just comfort.  :)  Sub!Blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Need to Say

The first thing Kurt notices is the smile. It's--well, it's blinding and beautiful in the way that Blaine's smiles always are. Kurt has always envied him the ability to just beam that way, to broadcast his emotions to the world so effortlessly. Most of the time Kurt hides his own smiles behind a hand, or angles his face away or down when they come unbidden, because he feels self-conscious about any display of emotion, because he's been closed off for so long that he doesn't know just how much of himself he wants to share.

The smile this time is--too wide, too constant. It's hiding something. No matter how many times Blaine says that he's fine, he's okay, he's been talking to a counselor every day at school and really, it's fine, it wasn't even a real shooter, it was just a gun going off accidentally, and no one was even remotely hurt, and he's absolutely, completely fine, Kurt knows that he isn't.

The hugs that Kurt shares with Blaine's parents are much longer than any they have ever shared before. Blaine's dad shakes his hand and pats him on the back when they part, and Blaine's mom kisses his cheek. They haven't been so warm to Kurt since the break-up; it had taken quite a while for them to realize that Kurt and Blaine were still close, still in each other's lives in a positive way. As far as Kurt knows Blaine's parents aren't aware of why exactly they broke up--they've both agreed without needing to state it out loud that if people assume they broke up because of distance that is just fine.

Upstairs in Blaine's room, they sit with their hands tangled, and Blaine is blushing. It's been--a long time since casual intimacy was okay. The wedding had been a giddy fluke in what has otherwise been a sea of awkward half-gestures and fumbling cut off sentences.

"I am so sorry that I didn't read your texts sooner," Kurt says, trying to really sound as apologetic as he feels. There's always a disconnect between his feelings and his expression of them, because being honest and expressing himself at the same time sometimes gives him trouble, but with Blaine--

"It's, it's okay, we don't have to talk about it, we really don't," Blaine says. "I'm kind of embarrassed now, I mean nothing happened, nothing really happened, and we've been--okay, as friends, I mean we're always great as anything, but--"

Kurt tugs their joined hands into his lap. "Blaine. Stop." He makes eye contact and sits up a little straighter. "You aren't okay. And that's--fine. But you're not. You're shaking. You've had tears in your eyes for hours. You aren't okay." He exhales. "And I am sorry. I should have been there for you sooner, I should have just known. You are so important to me, Blaine. I could have lost you and--that's a big thing, that isn't something you get over in a week or two."

Blaine's hands shake even harder at that. He ducks his head, exhaling a shuddering, wet whimper that makes every protective urge in Kurt's body snap to attention.

"Sorry," Blaine spits, crying now. "Sorry, so sorry. I can't--I've been fine for so long, Kurt, even after we--but I haven't been okay since then, and I can't tell anyone, not--not with those words, because no one understands that, no one but you."

Kurt tugs Blaine close enough to put his cheek against Blaine's hair and one arm around his back. "Hey, shh. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere until you're okay, honey. Do you understand?"

Blaine nods weakly. "Can I please not talk anymore? Please, I--I can't keep--" His voice trails off, and that's what decides it for Kurt. 

He slowly untangles them and moves to stand at the side of the bed, letting out whatever anxiety he's carrying on a slow exhale of breath. And then he says, "Kneel on the bed, Blaine." It's not much different than his usual tone, but it's just this side of take no argument and Blaine brings his feet up under himself and is in a perfect kneeling position almost before the words are out of Kurt's mouth.

"Are your things still in the closet?" he asks.

Blaine nods.

"Okay. Cuffs and the spreader, or cuffs and rope so I can keep you safe and close the way you are right now? Give me one blink for the first option and two for the second."

Blaine blinks twice.

"Okay, sweetie. Breathe for me. I'll be right back."

It doesn't take long, though Blaine shivers and shakes through the entire process--the cuffs going on his wrists and ankles. The rope winding its way between them and around his chest and legs and shoulders, knot after knot, bringing it all together so that he can kneel bound up tight, so that he can't move at all. Removing the choice and providing a haven at the same time. At the last minute Kurt decides to go all the way and snap the collar around his neck and attach it to the knot configuration. 

Blaine sobs softly at the close of the collar. He hadn't expected it.

When it's done, Kurt kneels behind him and holds him, and begins whispering against his ear about little things in regards to Kurt's life in New York. Nothing heavy, nothing serious. Stories and details and snarky comments about Rachel and his co-workers and the things they get up to. He talks until his throat hurts, until his mouth is dry.

Blaine twitches and cries and shakes, but eventually he is just breathing, head down, cheeks drying. So good, so relaxed that Kurt aches for how perfect he can be. God, he is so good. It makes Kurt ache.

He goes under for a while, and all Kurt has to do is hold him and stroke his arms and when he floats back with a lazy cough and a raspy, weak, "Kurt?" Kurt sits up and strokes his hair.

"With me?"

"Y-yes." They don't need to discuss the fact that Blaine isn't hard at all. There's nothing sexual between them in that moment. Nothing even close. It's just Kurt and Blaine, finding that perfect, peaceful balance.

He knows when Blaine is finished because he starts to shift a little within the restraints--there is a limit to how long Blaine likes to be unable to move, and Kurt is very good at reading the signs. He gently undoes the knots, but Blaine stops him when he reaches the collar.

"Can I keep it for a while? Just--for a while."

Kurt nods. "Of course, sweetie."

Blaine crawls into his lap as soon as he's free, and Kurt puts one hand on the back of the collar, sliding a finger between Blaine's skin and the leather. Too much space. He adjusts it, sliding it one notch up, and Blaine shivers in his arms happily as it presses tighter against his Adam's apple.

"Thank you," he breathes.

"So glad you're feeling better, that's all I ever want," Kurt replies, burying his face in Blaine's hair as Blaine tucks his face against that perfect little curve of Kurt's neck and shoulder where his cheek so easily finds a home.

"It helped, so much, I--I am so glad that you're here, Kurt."

"I always will be. I promise."


End file.
